narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Four-Tails (Steven-Kun)
The Four-Tails (四尾, Yonbi) is a tailed beast previously sealed within Rōshi of Iwagakure. It was at one point captured by Kisame Hoshigaki and later extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. After the fall of Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki, it was acquired by Sunagakure and later sealed into Hayato Takeda. Background According to Madara Uchiha, the Four-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used his Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) ability to create nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. The Four-Tails eventually fell into the possession of Iwagakure and was sealed into Rōshi at a young age. The beast was later captured, extracted, and sealed by the Akatsuki organization. After the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War in which Akatsuki was defeated, the Four-Tails was set free once again. The beast roamed throughout many lands and eventually found it's way to the Land of Wind where it was later captured by Sunagakure. The beast was later sealed into Hayato when he was only three-years-old. Appearance The Four-Tails takes the form of a large red-furred and green-skinned monkey with a muscular body comparable to that of a gorilla. The Four-Tails also has horns on its forehead as well as elongated canine teeth and spikes on its tail. Personality The Four-Tails is shown to be very violent and a true thrill seeker. Besides going on rampages, the Four-Tails enjoys to fight others and test their strength. Hunting and effortlessly preying upon the inferior is a favorite activity of the beast. The Four-Tails also appears to have an endless craving for food and often boasts about devouring humans and other forms of live prey. Many times the Four-Tails has threatened to break free from Hayato's body and eat it's host. The Four-Tails actions are often fueled by blood thirst and undirected rage. The Four-Tails surprisingly has a great sense of humor and loves to tell jokes and mock others, especially Hotaka. The Four-Tails generally enjoys mistreating and disrespecting his host but has a strong will to live like the other tailed beast. No matter what, the Four-Tails has been shown to be willing to protect Hayato just so it could continue living. Abilities Like the other tailed beast, the Four-Tails has an enormous amount of chakra when compared to many ninja within the world. A unique trait of the beast is that it is able to mix earth and fire natures so that it can manipulate lava, an ability which has been inherited by Hayato upon having the beast sealed within him. The Four-Tails, being an excellent hunter, has naturally heightened senses and perception. The Four-Tails is also believed to have tremendous body strength and endurance. Activity inside Hayato Being the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails, Hayato is able to manipulate lava and perform techniques with lava. Hayato has also attained the enhanced senses and perception of the Four-Tails. In the past, the Four-Tails has been able to take advantage of Hayato's negative emotions and use those emotions against them. The Four-Tails will then use Hayato's anger and frustration to overwhelm the jinchūriki and take control. Trivia *The Four-Tails was chosen to be Hayato's tailed beast merely because it's design and abilities were the author's favorites over those of the other tailed beast. Category:Characters Category:Tailed Beast Category:Steven-Kun